


La kleptomanie est un super pouvoir

by Myu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Kleptomania, Time Travel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 20:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myu/pseuds/Myu
Summary: Le truc c’est que… personne ne pensait qu’être kleptomane permettrait de voyager dans le temps suite à une erreur, sinon ça serait marqué dans le disclaimer, et beaucoup plus de gens aurait cette fâcheuse manie.Malheureusement pour Shisui, c'est une victime.





	La kleptomanie est un super pouvoir

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline? Quel time line. Fuck la timeline. naruto a une chronologie foireuse. j'en ai pleuré.

Les voyages dans le temps sont des concepts longtemps étudiés, mais jamais réalisés. Des recherches qui ont rendus fous plus d’une personne. Ce sont des questionnements sur la moralité des actions, sur les conséquences hypothétiques d’un voyage dans le temps à plus ou moins long terme. Les réflexions sur les voyages de temps reviennent toujours à une question fondamentale.

Qui, de l’œuf ou de la poule était là en premier ?

Quid, par conséquent, du serpent qui se faufile dans les fourrés.

Rien, si ce n’est un néant qui n’en est pas un.

Pour Shisui, la question du voyage dans le temps ne s’est jamais posée. Après tout, un ninja n’a que faire des problématiques morales, philosophiques et hypothétiques de penseurs déphasé.  C’est dommage, il aurait pu bénéficier de la théorie avant de passer à la pratique.

Car oui, inconscient des circonstances de sa vie, inconscient des plans prévus pour l’avenir, Shisui, ninja ordinaire, se retrouva à voyager dans le temps.  Et ce n’était pas prévu.

Shisui venait d’ouvrir les yeux sur le plafond de sa chambre. Et en soit, cette action ne devrait pas être alarmante. Si ce n’est que cette chambre n’est plus la sienne depuis qu’il a 15 ans. Et ce n’est pas qu’il est malheureux de voir ce plafond, il l’aime bien, il a passé 15 ans à l’apprécier ce plafond. Mais il aurait préféré ne pas avoir le mal de crâne que cela implique. Car oui, ouvrir les yeux sur un plafond que Shisui n’a plus vu depuis ses 15 ans implique un mal de crâne plus qu’enquiquinant.

Notamment par ce que, avant de supposer que ce plafond est réel, Shisui doit prendre son temps pour s’assurer de la réalité physique qui l’entoure. Le premier point qui pêche dans la réflexion même du brun, c’est sa capacité à respirer persistante. En effet, a 22 ans, Shisui a fermé les yeux sur une situation un chouille dramatique. Un Danzô plus que menaçant, un sharingan en moins, possiblement une mort certaine assuré dans les vingt prochaines minutes en fonction de s’il trouve Itachi avant ou non les derniers battements de cœur. Non, franchement, le fait que Shisui respire encore est plus que surprenant, puisqu’il a fermé l’œil sur un tanto dans la poitrine, un œil arraché par un vieux con, et un complot abominable pour renverser l’Hokage qui vaudra la destruction du clan des Uchiha.

Surtout que Shisui a ouvert deux yeux, parfaitement fonctionnel, alors qu’il venait à peine de se résigner d’être borgne jusqu’à la fin de ses jours. (Du coup, fin de ses jours un peu trop précoce.)Bref, un voyage dans le temps n’est pas la première chose qu’un homme lambda se dit dans ce genre de situation, et la possibilité de se réveiller après être sûr d’avoir passer l’arme à gauche est infiniment petite, même pour un ninja. Aussi, Shisui, dans sa grande sagesse de 22 ans pris le temps de vérifier qu’il était bien dans une réalité physique douloureuse, qu’il n’était pas dans une illusion, un genjutsu, ou tout autre coup fourré ninja. Au bout de deux heures, d’un petit doigt ensanglanté, d’un orteil douloureux ayant rencontré le coin de son lit et d’un kunai en plastique refusant de s’enfoncer dans un estomac juvénile, après avoir passé plusieurs minutes à essayer de manipuler son chakra pour disperser toute illusion, il dut se rendre à l’évidence. Le Destin se fout de sa gueule, et il va devoir recommencer son adolescence.

Et à tout les coup, Shisui peut accuser les facultés complètement foireuses du sharingan. Sérieusement, s’il vivait dans un jeu vidéo, le sharingan serait l’équivalent du godmode, ou d’un code de triche encore plus pété. En même temps, depuis le début de sa carrière de shinobi, Shisui ne voit qu’un facteur commun à toute les merdes qui lui sont arriver : le sharingan. Ces yeux magiques due à un ancêtre ayant copulé avec un arbre… à moins que la légende aille autrement, c’est l’arbre qui a donné un fruit qui a donné la possibilité du sharingan ? Ou alors un vieux est impliqué ? Y a toujours un vieux dans les histoires…

D’après Shisui, le potentiel foireux du sharingan est à son paroxysme lorsque l’on a deux yeux fonctionnels, ce qui ne fut pas son cas lorsqu’il ferma les yeux. Mais il ne démord pas, après tout, il a réussi à atteindre le troisième niveau de bullshitage du sharingan. Ça compense l’absence du set complet.  Mais franchement, si c’est bien un voyage dans le temps certifié, le brun aimerait bien avoir des dédommagements. Parce qu’il a fermé l’œil après avoir passé plus de 5 ans d’emmerdement à essayer de sauver son clan, après avoir survécu à une guerre, une tentative de mariage arrangé, à l’éducation de ses cousins, et à un ulcère de l’estomac. Non franchement, il n’a aucune envie de recommencer ces conneries.

Ce que Shisui ne sait pas, c’est que certes, 50% des merdes qui lui arrivent sont dût au sharingan et au karma associé des Uchiha, mais près de 45% de ces conneries sont dut à une autre chose, quelque chose d’innocent, une habitude, un rien de rien. Une kleptomanie coureuse. Une kleptomanie qui est du à une manie d’enfant de Uchiha, un défaut du sharingan méconnu…

Tout enfant du clan du sharingan passe une période de sa vie à imiter les autres, mais là où pour tout enfant normal ce n’est qu’une phase de la vie, de l’apprentissage qui est laissé à l’abandon par la suite… Un enfant du clan peut conserver l’une des choses imités dans sa jeunesse. Ce mimétisme qui peut paraitre un peu flippant quand trois enfants agissent comme des jumeaux, alors qu’ils n’ont ni le même âge, ni ne viennent d’une même famille. Une synchronisation qui fait que en interrompant un jeu, on peut se retrouver brusquement la cible d’un même regard venant de 6 ou 8 enfants, avec la même attitude et expression.

Bref, c’est ce mimétisme qui a valu à Shisui de récupérer cette innocente habitude de kleptomanie. Car lorsqu’il était jeune et innocent – pour autant qu’un enfant vivant dans un clan de tueur professionnel peut l’être – l’un de ses cousins venait régulièrement le distraire pour soulager les parents de l’enfant. Ce cousin n’était pas forcément le plus apprécié du clan, il n’était pas le plus brillant, ni le plus réputé. Il était néanmoins fort attentif. Et pour un enfant, un cousin plus âgé qui lui porte de l’attention, cela vaut plus que tout l’or du monde. C’est un mentor, un ami, un modèle à suivre en une seule enveloppe corporelle.

Pour Shisui, ce cousin fut la personne à suivre, à imiter dans chaque action. Malheureusement pour le brun, ce cousin avait une petite manie, né de la nécessité, une kleptomanie latente, discrète, presque stratégique. Obito n’a jamais su que cette manie fur transmise et amplifié chez son cousin. Une habitude que le plus jeune éleva au rang d’art et d’habitude inconscient.

Une petite manie qu’il passa près de 13 ans à nier, à essayer de s’en débarrasser à la demande de ses parents et ses professeurs. Il passa un certain temps dans le déni, persuader d’avoir réussi à ne plus emprunter sans l’avis du propriétaire un certain nombre d’objet. Naif, et vivant dans le déni.  Il passa un certain nombre d’année à vider ses poches de nombreuses babioles, objets, et armes ne lui appartenant pas. Toujours en se demandant d’où cela sort, s’il n’a pas une poche dimensionnelle dans son uniforme de chunnin puis de jounin.

Déni quand tu nous tiens.

Cette manie en soit lui vaut donc d’être régulièrement dans la mouise.

Ce que Shisui ne sait pas, ou ne veut pas savoir, c’est que c’est cette habitude associée au potentiel du sharingan qui lui a valut d’ouvrir les yeux sur un plafond familier de son enfance. Une combinaison fâcheuse de facteurs inexplicables et improbable. L’improbabilité vient du fait que, dans cet univers spécifique, là où dans tous les autres, Shisui est passé dans les archives sans aucune conséquence, la kleptomanie a frappé, fulgurante, horrible, ignoble, invisible. Shisui, ce jour fatidique de sa presque mort, est passé aux archives, une main baladeuse innocente s’est emparé d’un rouleau discret placé dans une section de jutsu interdit ou incomplet.

En temps normal, un rouleau provenant de ces archives ont été testé une fois, ou considéré bien trop dangereux dut à leur propriété volatile. Tout ninja sait que ce genre d’objet a tendance à péter à la face de la personne le manipulant un peu rudement, avec le plus souvent un résultat meurtrier. Mais ça c’est en temps normal. Pour ce qui est de l’objet pris par Shisui, comme tout les autres, le contenu n’a pas pour objectif premier d’exploser, mais contrairement à ses camarades, le sceau que le brun a embarqué est un justu finalisé, réussi, avec simplement des conditions de déclenchement très spécifiques, considéré comme trop dangereux pour être laisser entre les mains de n’importe qui.

En soit, Shisui aurait pu trouver ce rouleau intouché dans ses poches le soir même pour le remettre à sa place. Il aurait pu ne rien se passer, un évènement innocent, banal…

Mais ce soir-là, une série de plan et de contre-plan prévu depuis des mois, voir des années, firent que Shisui ne découvrit pas le rouleau, qu’il rencontra Danzô, qu’il perdit un œil, qu’il fut blessé, et presque mort.

Et c’est ainsi qu’un Justu interdit, associé à un potentiel foireux du Sharingan permis au pauvre Uchiha de se réveiller à ses 6 ans avec les souvenirs de cette vie difficile.

De manière étonnante, le voyage dans le temps ne faisait pas parti des possibilités associées facilement à une kleptomanie et à un sharingan…

 

____________

 

Kagami est un ninja à la retraite. Non pas qu’il soit vieux, mais à seulement 30 ans, il ne peut plus exécuter son rôle de ninja, défenseur de la nation du feu. Un accident bête de bataille, un combat à mort contre un ninja, qui lui a valut la perte d’une main, et le gain d’une mise à prix plus que flatteuse. Le truc banal quoi.

Bref, Kagami, en cette belle mâtiné de juin attend patiemment que son fils daigne descendre de sa chambre. Parce que cela fait bien deux heures qu’il l’entend s’agiter dans sa chambre, en pestant contre le clan et le sharingan. Et en soit, lui et sa cher et tendre ont l’habitude de l’entendre se lever avec pertes et fracas, et sortir accueillir le jour de manière chaotique mais contrôlé. Et il sait qu’il y a de nombreuse raison de pester contre le clan. Lui-même le fait régulièrement depuis qu’il a décidé qu’agit avec un balai dans le cul ce n’était vraiment pas la tradition qu’il voulait perpétuer à 15 ans.

Kagami, en bon ninja, attend son heure, et surtout de voir quelle bêtise sont fils a pu trouver. C’est pourquoi il est quelque peut surpris de voir son fils émerger dans la cuisine, avec grâce et silence, un air comiquement sévère sur son visage d’enfant.

Le père n’est peut-être plus actif, mais quand il ya une couille dans le potage, de manière étonnante il arrive encore à la voir venir.

Alors il reste silencieux, discret, proposant à son fils de prendre son petit déjeuner avant de lui proposer d’aller dans un parc.

Mais les réponses laconiques l’inquiètent, et l’air encore sévère et songeur de son fils lui donne des frissons dans le dos.

Peut être que ce matin ne sera pas comme tout les autres… Peut être que son fils ne va pas bien… peut être que..

« Père ? »

Kagami s’étouffe avec sa bouché d’air. Depuis quand son fils l’appel comme ça ??? Où sont passé les « Papa ! » joyeux et stridents ??

Shisui de son côté attend que son paternel finisse de s’étouffer, avant de poursuivre. Il a eu deux heures pour réfléchir aux implications de ce réveil anormal, et il sait qu’à 6 ans, il n’est pas encore sur la voie des ninjas.

« Père ? Quand est-ce que je commence l’Académie ? »

«  euh… et bien… avec ta mère ont pensait te faire débuter l’année prochaine ? avec le reste de tes condisciples ? » sa voix est hésitante.

« Est-ce que je peux commencer plus tôt ? »

La cuisine reste silencieuse le temps que Kagami observe sont enfant, qui semble beaucoup trop sérieux pour cette conversation. Intérieurement, le père se demande comment annoncer la nouvelle à sa femme lorsqu’elle rentrera de mission. Elle ne sera surement pas enthousiaste, mais peut être qu’il peut éviter de se prendre des coups, ou de dormir sur le canapé s’il arrive à présenter les choses correctement ? Parce qu’il voit bien que son fils est déterminé à débuter l’académie dès Aout, avec la prochaine classe. Et il sait qu’il peut faire en sorte que son fils soit inscrit dès cet après-midi, mais sa femme est en mission, et il n’aime pas prendre de décision importante sans son soutien. C’est dangereux pour sa santé mentale. Finalement il se décide.

« J’en parlerais à ta mère lorsqu’elle rentrera de mission, mais cela devrait être possible. En attendant, si c’est vraiment ce que tu veux, il va falloir que tu te mettes à travailler avant d’entrer à l’académie. Du coup, tu vas commencer par faire trois fois le tour du quartier. »

«  Quoi ? Mais ça fait presque 10 km à faire 3 fois ! J’ai que 6 ans !»

«  N’est-ce pas ? Et dans moins de 2 mois tu pourras faire le tour du village. C’est pour ton bien.  Allez, chop chop ! plus vite tu commenceras plus vite ça sera fait ! »

Kagami est plus que satisfait de voir le regard de trahison que son fils lui jette avant de sortir de la maison d’un air plus que déprimé. Avec cela, il commence l’entrainement de son fils, de manière certes un peu brutale, mais nécessaire. Et il se donne le temps de réfléchir au problème qui se présente à lui. Son fils n’est pas dans son état normal, et il n’a pratiquement aucun indice qui lui permettrait de comprendre pourquoi. Il faudra qu’il en parle à Naori, sa femme a toujours réponse à tout.

 

___________

 

Dans une petite cabine, salle, puante, et maltraité par des années de service dans une école de ninja, un jeune garçon fixe d’un air vide le mur en face de lui. Une inscription gravée semble le narguer.  Cela fait deux mois qu’il est à l’Académie, il vient de s’excuser d’un cours d’histoire avec une excuse plus que bidon.  Cet enfant est blanc comme un linge, les yeux écarquillés, la respiration haletante. Il est au bord de la crise de panique.

D’un mouvement brusque il se repli sur lui-même, sa respiration saccadée, le regard vague. Cela fait trois mois qu’il s’est réveillé dans le passé, et c’est avec un putain de cours d’histoire que Shisui réalise la réalité de la chose. Il peut sauver des gens. Il peut garder le 4e hokage en vie. Peut être même sauver son cousin préféré de cette guerre qui persiste aux frontières du pays, et conserver son petit cousin pacifiste loin d’ANBU, l’aider à survivre contre le reste du clan.

Peut être que… Peut être que si Shisui réussi à garder son hokage en vie, il pourra lui demander de l’aide contre le reste du clan ? Peut être même que si Minato est toujours en vie, le bordel avec Danzô peut ne pas se passer ?

Mais Shisui à 7 ans, et à commencer l’Académie il y a deux mois, et même s’il est déjà élevé au rang de génie, il n’a pas encore la capacité d’aider là où il devrait. Il ne sait pas comment faire. Il a environ 4 ans pour trouver un moyen d’aider son hokage, de le sauver, de sauver son clan… Il a environ 4 ans pour devenir un shinobi reconnu, pour s’élever dans les rangs pour prendre une place avantageuse… Mais 4 ans c’est court. 4 ans, seul, c’est presque impossible.  

Relevant la tête, l’inscription recommence à le narguer, mais il cherche un moyen de faire ce qu’il veut. Il tourne, et retourne le problème dans tout les sens. Ce n’est que le son de la cloche annonçant la fin des cours qui le fait sortir de sa réflexion. Peut être qu’il peut entreprendre de sortir des toilettes, et reprendre son calme en tant que digne shinobi, jounin, et anbu de Konoha…

Il doit rentrer chez lui, et il n’a pas la moindre idée de ce qu’il doit faire. Avoir 7 ans est un putain de désastre et d’inconvénient quand on doit sauver des gens.

_________

Ce n’est que lorsqu’il ouvre sa porte, en voyant sa mère qu’il trouve enfin la réponse. Dans un grand moment d’ampoule qui s’allume dans son cerveau, donnant enfin une nouvelle vision des choses. Comme si quelqu’un venait d’ouvrir la porte du placard dans lequel il était enfermé. Sa mère est une ninja, sa mère est complètement badass. Sa mère saura quoi faire !

De son côté Naori Uchiha s’inquiète, parce que son fils vient de passer la porte avec le même air déprimé et sérieux qu’il possède depuis trois mois, et que d’un seul coup, il s’est arrêté sur le pallier l’air d’avoir découvert comment allumer un feu.

« -Shisui ? ça va ?  Tu as passé une bonne journée ? »

Apparemment son inquiétude est réelle, voila que son fils l’ignore pour prendre son bras et la trainer dans la cuisine.

« Maman ! J’ai besoin de ton aide ! C’est horriblement important, et si tu ne m’aides pas le monde va disparaitre ! et »

« Shisui, mon chérie, ralenti un peu, et qu’est-ce que c’est que ces histoires ? »

Alors Shisui prend une inspiration et tente d’expliquer ce qui lui arrive, d’expliquer son problème de la meilleure manière possible, ignorant le fait qu’ils soient dans la cuisine, même pas assis. Il tente de mettre des mots sur le sentiment qui l’accapare, sur l’incertitude qui lui prend les tripes et sur la peur qui refuse de le laisser tranquille depuis des années.

Naori de son côté écoute, essaye de comprendre, mais voit bien qu’il va lui falloir l’aide de son époux. Et elle sait que son mari est dans le salon, à porté de voix. Elle interrompt Shisui, et lui fait signe de s’asseoir, puis elle prend une grande inspiration, et en direction du salon :

« Kagami! Ton fils a un problème! »

« Quel type de problème ? »

« Une histoire de sauver le monde avec un voyage dans le temps »

« … chérie, je suis handicapé, je suis pas habilité à gérer ce genre de connerie, on avait promis, je me charge de l’éducation sexuelle, tu te charges des crises d’adolescence ! »

Un léger silence s’installe dans la maison, Naori regarde son fils virer lentement mais surement au rouge brique. Elle sait bien que son époux n’est pas un Uchiha normal, déjà parce qu’il a de l’humour, et du bon sens, mais aussi parce qu’il a une petite tendance à ne pas savoir utiliser les bons mots. Heureusement qu’elle l’aime, et qu’elle a accepter de quitter son clan pour cet abruti.

« Mon amour ? Prunelle de mes yeux, amour de ma vie, époux de mes rêves…. Ramène tes fesses tout de suite dans la cuisine et vient m’aider !! »

Après ce petit moment gênant, où Kagami les a rejoins l’air piteux, et où Naori a repris son calme, elle se tourne vers son fils à nouveau pour reprendre les choses en mains, et si possible aider son fils. Car son fils est malheureux, elle l’a bien vu.

Elle demande alors d’une voix douce et calme, pour apaiser son enfant : « Okay, mon chéri, tu es un peu en train de nous faire peur, est-ce que tu peux nous dire pourquoi tu es persuadé d’avoir voyagé dans le temps ? Non pas que l’on ne te croit pas, parce que franchement, ça fait deux mois que tu nous inquiètes, mais ça serait bien d’avoir ton raisonnement… »

C’est au bout de deux heures d’explication, de réexplication, d’une crise de larmes et d’un sharingan activé, que le silence règne à nouveau dans la pièce.

Naori échange un regard avec Kagami, leur fils fixe ses genoux, les yeux rouges, les joues portant les traces des larmes. Il n’y a pas de doute dans l’esprit de la ninja, son enfant à bien voyagé dans le temps, ou tout du moins a bien vécu un avenir plus qu’horrifiant. Elle refuse que ce futur se réalise à nouveau, elle refuse que son petit se retrouve dans les mêmes situations désespérées. Et au vu du regard échangé avec Kagami, elle n’est pas la seule.

 _________________

Les révélations n’ont pas changé grand-chose du point de vu de Shisui, il continu d’aller en classe, d’être le premier dans toutes les catégories. Il continue de chercher un moyen d’aider son hokage, de sauver l’homme qu’il avait promis de garder avec sa vie à l’âge de 11 ans. Il continue de trouver un moyen pour que son petit cousin, âgé d’un ans et trois mois n’ai pas à assumer les espoirs de tout le clan et surtout les attentes des trois vieux cons qui servent de conseillés au chef du clan. Certes, ses parents sont plus souvent à la maison, et parfois sa mère ou son père est en pleine discution avec le Sandaime, mais pour Shisui, cela n’a pas beaucoup de différence.

Ce qu’il ne sait pas, c’est que sa mère est aller voir Sarutobi Hiruzen pour lui annoncer qu’elle ne prendrait plus de mission aussi dangereuse sauf  cas extrême de besoin de sabotage, et qu’elle enseignerait tout ce qu’elle sait à plusieurs ninja de son choix. Ce qu’il ne sait pas c’est que Kagami est aller voir le sandaime avec un grand sourire un peu flippant pour lui annoncer que si son coéquipier Danzo trainait trop prêt des gamins, ledit coéquipier finirait peut-être en légume.

Ce que Shisui n’a pas remarqué, c’est que depuis son retour dans le temps, sa mère n’est pas partie en mission, n’est pas décédé sur le front. Ce qu’il n’a pas remarqué, c’est que son père prend plus de temps avec lui pour lui expliquer les tenants et aboutissant de la politique, des affaires du clan, et pourquoi le sharingan ne fait pas d’un uchiha un bon ninja.

Il lui faut du temps pour se rendre compte que quelque chose à changer. La guerre est toujours aussi horrible, et à seulement 9 ans, Shisui est déjà un chunin qui est aller plus d’une fois sur le front, qui a survécu. Peut être pas entièrement sain d’esprit, mais il ne peut pas dire qu’avoir ses parents pour le soutenir ne change pas la donne.

Il prend pleinement conscience des changements lorsque sa mère invite son cousin et son équipe à diner un soir, et que le futur Yondaime se présente timidement accompagné d’une jeune fille souriante, d’un Uchiha enthousiaste et d’un irritable garçon au cheveux gris.  Un pincement au bras assure Shisui que oui, l’adolescent au regard noir est bien Hatake Kakashi, son ancien capitaine d’ANBU, qui n’a apparemment pas encore vécue les choses qui l’ont réduit à l’enveloppe humaine qu’il fut dans le futur.

« Maman ? » demande-t-il avec hésitation. Il a du mal à comprendre pourquoi ces quatre personnes sont là.

« Ah, Shisui ! peux-tu m’aider à mettre le couvert ? »

Un hochement de tête silencieux et le bruit des couverts et des plats mis sur la table sont la seule réponse qu’elle obtient.

« Ne t’en fais pas mon chéri, je voulais juste apprendre à connaitre mes coéquipiers pour ma prochaine mission. »

« Mission ? »

« Oui Shisui, et s’il te plait, fait des phrases, je sais que tu peux les faires, dit-elle en souriant légèrement en direction de son fils. Dans le salon, Kagami est en train de distraire les quatre ninja, les réponses exubérantes d’Obito noient les remarques sarcastiques de Kakashi. « Je pars en mission dans trois jours, une histoire de sabotage, je devrais être rentré dans deux semaines au plus tard. Pendant ce temps l’Hokage m’a assuré que tu ne partirais pas au front tout de suite. Tu prendras soin de ton vieux père ? »

Un « JE NE SUIS PAS VIEUX » un peu lointain se fait entendre du salon, et Naori et son fils se laissent aller à rire.

____________

La mission de sa mère se révèle être décisive pour la suite de la guerre. Elle revient gravement blessée, avec une équipe mal en point. Mais Obito et Kakashi sont devenu plus proche, l’un borgne, l’autre avec un œil caché sous un bandana. La jeune Rin est plus que déterminé à devenir un médic compétent, et se plonge dans ses études. Et le jeune Minato Namikaze récupère un surnom, l’éclair jaune de Konoha, et une réputation qui fait fuir la majorité de ses opposants.

A partir de là, l’équipe 7 et Minato sont présent de manière presque régulière chez les parents de Shisui. Et le jeune chunin apprend par les rumeurs que le blond est considéré comme le candidat idéal pour succéder au Sandaime. Le brun soupir de soulagement, il est temps que Sarutobi prenne sa retraite.

______________

Et merde.

Voila la seule pensée qui traverse l’esprit de Shisui en ce moment. Il savait que tout était trop beau pour durer. Voila six mois que sa mère a ramener Minato chez eux, voila six mois que Shisui se dit que l’avenir est un peu plus lumineux. Et voila qu’il vient de voir la loi de murphie en action. Contre lui.

Non pas qu’il souhaitait que ça lui arrive. Non, vraiment, il avait déjà donné dans sa vie précédente, il aimerait bien éviter de recommencer. Mais apparemment, le vieux Shimura Danzô ne l’entend pas de cette oreille.

Car au détour d’une allée sombre, alors qu’il rentre tranquillement d’un entrainement épuisant, Shisui vient de se faire aborder par le conseillé du Sandaime, encadré par deux shinobi a l’air plus que vide de toute personnalité. Il le sent mal.

Peut être que c’est le karma qui le retrouve ? Bref, au vu du silence un peu plus que gênant, Shisui va devoir commencer la conversation. Alors qu’il n’a qu’une envie, fuir loin, très loin de cet homme qui n’a pas hésiter à lui arracher un œil et à le laisser pour mort.

« Danzo-Sama ? »

« Uchiha-kun. J’ai pu observer ta technique et tes prouesses de Shinobi cet après-midi. Je dois dire qu’elles sont la preuve d’un certain talent. »

« Ah, Honorable Danzo, je ne suis qu’une feuille parmi tant d’autre… » Le calme apparent de Shisui masque la panique complète dans laquelle son esprit se trouve. Cet homme, vieux, belliqueux, malsain est pire que tout ce qu’il pouvait penser. Il a des tendances flippantes de stalker, et c’est la première fois qu’il est abordé de cette manière. La dernière fois, la dernière vie, l’infiltration dans les racines de Konoha s’était faite par ANBU, de manière presque discrète.

« Mais ton potentiel, Shisui-kun, risque d’être laissé à l’abandon, ne veux-tu pas cultiver tes techniques et améliorer tes performances ? »

Shisui ne sait que penser. Déjà parce que l’utilisation de son prénom s’est faite beaucoup trop rapidement, mais aussi parce que s’il ne savait pas à quel point cet homme représente la pourrissure de l’arbre qu’est Konoha, s’il avait été un jeune ninja, innocent, avide de faire ses preuves, il aurait sauté sur l’occasion.

« Je ne sais si j’aurai l’occasion d’améliorer mes performances plus que cela. Je ne peux que faire confiance à l’Honorable Hokage pour me permettre de poursuivre ma carrière là où je serais le plus utile. »

Ce que Shisui ne dit pas, c’est qu’il envisage d’entrer dans l’ANBU d’ici deux mois, si possible avec la recommandation de l’Hokage, pour pouvoir faire parti de la garde rapproché du Yondaime, et enfin respecter la promesse qu’il a donné dans une autre vie.  Ce que Shisui ne doute pas, c’est que Danzo est au courant de sa candidature pour ANBU, et que c’est peut-être la seule raison pour laquelle il est abordé dans cette allée.

« Tes capacités sont limités parce que tu es autorisé à faire, mais je peux t’aider à débloquer ton potentiel. »

Shisui prend l’air intéressé et référentiel qui semble être attendu suite à cette déclaration. S’il arrive à infiltrer la Racine du mal, peut être qu’il pourra aider à la mettre au jour, et à déraciner ce vieux fou.

La fin de cette rencontre se solde par la certitude que le vieux enverra ses minions chercher Shisui lorsque cela l’arrangera. Et Shisui panique, parce qu’il ne sait pas s’il va réussir à survivre cette fois-ci, et il ne sait pas non plus s’il est prêt à se soumettre encore une fois aux horreurs qu’est la Racine de Konoha.

_______________

La tension et l’anxiété qui habite Shisui le rendent nerveux, cela fait trois mois qu’il a vu Danzô, cela fait un mois qu’il a rejoint les rang d’ANBU, et il n’a pas manquer de voir le vieux et quelque uns de ses minions le suivre et l’observer l’air de rien. Il ne sait pas comment reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Et voila qu’il a entre les mains l’un des kunais de Minato. Il ne sait pas comment il a fait pour l’emprunter, surtout sans que le blond ne le lui fasse remarquer. Et il ne sait pas pourquoi il s’y accroche désespérément comme à un porte-bonheur, mais il trouve le poids rassurant dans sa poche. Il en est encore a ses réflexions quand une présence se manifeste à ses coté. L’un des drônes de Danzô se faisant passé pour humain.

« Uchiha Shisui, Maître Danzô requiert votre présence. »

Enfin.

« Bien, je vous suis »

Et voilà que Shisui disparait, dans la nuit, inconscient que chez lui, sa mère discute avec Minato, des inquiétudes qui l’habite concernant son fils. Demandant presque désespérément à celui-ci de le prendre sous son aile. Inconscient que le blond est parfaitement au courant que son Kunai est entre les mains du Uchiha, comme la faite que trente autres sont répartis un peu partout dans Konoha pour faciliter le transport.

Shisui est guidé dans un dédale de tunnel sombre et humides, jusqu’à une salle plus grande, tel un hall de cérémonie. Danzô l’y attend, sur une estrade. Et le brun se demande comment le conseiller a pu rester sous les radars des hommes les plus influents avec autant de clichés.  Puis il se rappel que s’il est là, c’est pour une raison. Et qu’il est un peu dans la merde.

Il laisse sa main plonger dans sa poche, prendre en main le kunai de Minato dans un dernier effort de se rassurer. Mais il sait qu’il ne peut pas l’activer, qu’il ne sait pas comment faire. Il sait que clairement, il est foutu, à la merci d’un mégalomane.

Et pendant ce temps, Shimura Danzô a commencer à parler.

La voix de l’homme surprend Shisui, dont l’anxiété n’a pas aidé sa nervosité. Il sursaute un peu, essaye de se contrôler, mais échoue. Et il ressert la main sur le kunai.

D’une manière hazardeuse, le surplus de chakra que l’enfant de 11 ans dégage, active par mégarde le sceau inscrit sur le manche. Une pauvre petite réaction de la part d’un jeune ninja nerveux, qui en temps normal ne découlerait en rien d’anormal. Sauf que, Shisui a un kunai qui n’est pas à lui, avec un sceaux très bien fait, qui permet l’équivalent d’un appel au secours, avec une fonction GPS ultra précise et une possibilité de téléportation pour le propriétaire.

Un vieillard gâteux en phase de mégalomanie est plus que surpris de voir le jeune Hokage apparaitre dans son sous-sol secret, en plein milieu d’un monologue douteux.

Il ne faut à Minato que 15 secondes pour réagir. Tout ce qui l’entoure est plus que douteux, entre le conseillés de l’ancien Hokage dans un sous-sol inconnu, des jeunes ninjas aux visages vide de toute expression, jusqu’à Shisui aux yeux écarquillés, la peau pâle et l’air d’un ninja terrifié qui essaye de ne pas le montrer.

Shimura Danzô se fait immobiliser et arrêté en quelques secondes, les autres ninjas impassibles sans ordres se laissent faire. Et Shisui aide son Hokage à mieux comprendre l’horreur qu’est la Racine en lui montrant les sceaux placé sur les langues de chacun des pions du vieil homme.

 

La version officielle est que l’Honorable Danzô est décédé dans son sommeil, qu’il sera regretté par ses proches et amis, et que sans successeurs ses possessions reviennent à Konoha. La version officielle ne parle pas de ce que l’homme a laissé derrière lui. Plus d’une centaine de ninja, des orphelins manipulés ou des enfants volés à leurs familles, qui sont brisées et incapable de fonctionner normalement. La version officielle ne parle pas d’à quel point cet homme a dévié de l’enseignement et des idéaux du Nidaime, Tobirama Senju.

 

____________

6 ans plus tard, Shisui est heureux de se dire que sa mission est fini, qu’il a réussi a éviter le pire scénario. Le Yondaime est heureux et toujours à la tête du village, sa femme et son fils en bonne santé. La garde rapproché de l’Hokage comprend huit personnes se releyant, dont Shisui, Obito et Kakashi.

Konoha prospère, et Shisui sait que cela est dut en grande partie à l’aide de ses parents, qui continue d’aider le clan a s’intégrer un peu plus au village. Il ne regrette pas d’avoir avouer le tout à sa mère, même s’il aurait préféré que celle-ci ne soit pas la responsable de la plupart des scandales entourant les anciens des Uchiha ni le chef du clan. Il n’a pas besoin de savoir que sa mère a encore une fois botter les fesses de Fugaku parce que celui-ci voulait pousser Itachi dans une voie qui ne lui convient pas.

« Shisui, repose ce rouleau. »

…. Oups. Shisui reprend conscience de son environnement, et lâche doigt par doigt le rouleau qu’il vient apparemment de subtiliser. Sa fâcheuse habitude n’a pas disparut avec le temps. Et il désespère de la voir un jour moins importante. Le bureau de l’Hokage ne ressemble en rien à un lieu respectable, devenu sous l’insistance de Kushina adapté aux enfants en bas âge. Et il ne peut qu’admirer l’efficacité de Minato, qui arrive à gérer la charge de travail en plus de son fils lorsque sa femme est en mission…

« Naruto ! Lâche ce kunai ! » Apparement, le fils de l’Hokage est dans une phase d’imitation. L’Uchiha grimace légèrement.

« Mais Papaaaaa ! Je veux faire comme Shisui !!! Parce qu’un jour je serais comme lui !»

Un petit moment de flottement dans la pièce annonce une possible explosion. Shisui se tasse un petit peu dans son coin du bureau et essaye discrètement de s’approcher de la fenêtre.

« Shisui ! »

Vif comme l’éclaire l’ANBU disparait par la fenêtre ouverte, sous l’exclamation indigné de deux blond, l’un furieux, l’autre accablé de voir son nouveau héro s’enfuir.

Ce n’est pas vraiment une habitude qu’il a envi de refiler à Naruto. Un fils d’Hokage kleptomane c’est plus qu’indécent.

 

 


End file.
